


forevermore

by ianthevioletta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, bottom yamato, overabundance of italics and commas, top mitsuki, yamato is really thirsty my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: Yamato gulps.Yamato likes girls. Yamato also likes boys.But right now?Right now Yamato Nikaido very much likes one Mitsuki Izumi.Mitsuki lets out a tiny sound of pleasure as he releases his stretch. Yamato gulps again.Very much.----self indulgent fic aka Yamato is thirsty for Mitsuki in heels





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes, hello, i am back after 2 years.
> 
> after seeing the hd renders of mitsuki's carnelian outfit *cough cough BLESS HEELS AND EARRINGS* i had to uh, write something. i suffered weeks before being unable to write, and i still had to suffer through a biology exam before really starting anything out... and then suffering through 2 more exams..so, uh. here i am. with my first (and maybe) only fic for i7/yamamitsu. I'm not very good at writing so if anything is funky, or doesn't make sense or if words are repeated... i apologize, i don't write often. I'm sorry if it's....no good i don't have confidence in my writing lol
> 
> the title comes from utada hikaru's forevermore (please listen to it, it reminds me of yamato in a way lol)
> 
> Edit 11/26/18: minor edits on wording and added sentences

Yamato likes to think he’s pretty good with keeping up a routine on his rare days off (when he doesn’t feel like lazing around for once, that is). Wake up (or lay in bed as long as possible until Tamaki comes in to body slam him awake on Mitsuki’s order), change, wash his face and teeth, eat breakfast with whoever’s up, and then head over to the practice room at Takanashi Productions to rehearse dance moves where he usually runs into one of the other group members doing their own thing.

 

Everything was the same that Friday morning: wake up, eat, etcetera, etcetera, but instead of opening the door to see one of the guys already practicing, what he saw instead was Mitsuki casually walking around the practice room in-

 

“Heels?”

 

Mitsuki spins around, _too easily_ , Yamato thinks, to the leader’s questioning voice. “Oh, Yamato-san, good morning! I see you’re up early today.” He walks briskly towards Yamato and Yamato, without thinking, backs up against the door.

 

“Mi-Mitsu-”. They’re _almost_ eye to eye and Yamato holds his breath. He notices something dangling off Mitsuki’s ears. _Earrings?_

 

“Damn, three-inch heels and I can _barely_ reach your eyes.”

 

Mitsuki huffs as he moves away and begins to walk around the practice room. Yamato blinks.

 

“Thre- heels? Wait, what's with the heels and earrings, Mitsu?” Yamato finally moves away from the door and instead walks to the corner, dropping his bags and then walks over to the bar and begins to stretch, trying not to look at Mitsuki’s heels.

 

“You know how my role of Carnelian for the Hoshimeguri special wears heels and earrings?” Mitsuki joins Yamato at the bar and begins to stretch as well. “Yeah, but aren't the heels smaller than those you have on?” Yamato squats, finally caving in and getting a closer look at the shoes. Mitsuki sticks his leg out a little to give the leader a closer look. Mitsuki is wearing the shortest shorts possible, _probably to let him walk freely,_ Yamato realizes. They’re pretty simple shoes, nothing fancy; baby pink heels with a soft satin ribbon tied comfortably around the ankles in a bow.

 

“Yeah, but the director asked me to try and practice with taller heels to get used to running and fighting in them for those exciting scenes.” He brings his leg back in and continues stretching, his ass sticking out as he bends over the bar.

 

And no, Yamato was _not_ looking at it.  

 

“Huh, but you seem pretty comfortable with the shoes, and the earrings too.” Still in a squat, he looks up to him.

 

Mitsuki lets out a little laugh, the smallest self-deprecating smile appearing on his lips that Yamato would have missed if he wasn’t already looking at Mitsuki’s lips-which he wasn’t. “Well, when you're as petite and baby faced like me, you kinda get pushed into wearing these kinda things for school because they “suit me”,” he air quotes the last words but before Yamato could think to say anything, Mitsuki looks to the mirror in front of them and flashes a bright smile to his reflection. “But that's all in the past! And well, I guess I have all my classmates to thank for for putting me in heels, huh? It wasn't that hard getting back into it, honestly, even if it has been a few years.”

 

“Oh, uh- cool, then.” Yamato gives a small smile as well before sitting on the floor to stretch his legs.

 

“As for the earrings, I just wanted to try them on.”

 

“Aah, nice. They look good on you-both the earrings and heels. The heels make your ass and legs look really… sexy.” Yamato looks at his own stretched out legs as he says this, uncharacteristically embarrassed. He's normally good at saying what he thinks but at this moment, he’s wondering why he can't look at Mitsuki as he compliments him. Mitsuki has a cute face when someone compliments him and it's one of Yamato’s favorite looks on the young MC, after all.

 

“Oh?” Yamato looks at the mirror, only to see Mitsuki looking at him through it as well. Mitsuki has a questioning expression, one eyebrow raised and his head slightly tilted to the side. Suddenly, while maintaining eye contact, he pushes one sleeve of his jacket to his wrist, placing that hand on his hip, cocking them to the side, while the other hand pushes his bangs back and in a teasing tone he asks, “so are you saying you like me in heels, _Yamato-san_?” He says Yamato’s name so… erotically that Yamato loses his train of thought, but he twists his body around to look at Mitsuki whose face is unreadable… sexy, but unreadable.

 

“Uh, I-…” He looks up and down at Mitsuki’s legs, whose legs are already really nicely shaped to begin with from all their dancing and the sports he does and Yamato _stares,_ unwillingly filing Mitsuki’s sexy face and legs in heels for later.

 

(For when he’s alone in bed, hand down his pants, panting, shaking, trying not to call out Mitsuki’s name, feeling burning shame as he looks at the mess on his hand.)

 

“Y-yeah, I do, actually,” he says without thinking. Yamato realizes what he had said and coughs, standing up and looking away from Mitsuki. Mitsuki blinks, drops his hand from his hair and adjusts his jacket back to normal, a ferocious blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Oh- I, uh- well, th-thank you, Yamato-san.” He goes to sit on the chair in the corner, picking up his bottle of water and drinks it.

 

“Y-you’re welcome. A-anyway, where are the rest of the guys? Riku said he was going to join us around 10 o'clock with Iori but it's almost half past.” MEZZO” has two recordings today so he knew where two of the seven members went, so Yamato brings out his phone to check to see if he has any new Rabbit Chat messages and to his surprise he did. It's by Riku from over 30 minutes ago and at that time Yamato was on his way to TakaPro so he wasn't on his phone, but it seemed Mitsuki was.

 

 _Riku_ : Yamato-saaaan, Mitsukiii! Nagi asked Iori and I to go to a MagiKona event today so we're going with him to keep him company! We'll probably be home suuper late so don't worry about making us dinner!

 

 _Mitsuki_ : yeah, yeah, no problem! Are you guys gonna wear MagiKona cosplays, too lol

 

 _Iori_ : Unfortunately, this _is_ a cosplay event so, yes, we do have to wear these cute cosplays.

 

 _Iori_ : Colorful*. Not cute.

 

 _Riku_ : Your face says otherwise, Iori!

 

*176.jpg attached*

 

Yamato snorts at the photo, but smiles nonetheless. The photo has Iori looking at a full-length body mirror, a small admiring smile on his face as he looks at the costume, Nagi behind him, concentration placed on fixing on the huge bow attached to Iori’s back while the only visible parts of Riku’s body are part of his face and his hand making a peace sign.

 

 _Mitsuki_ : Looking cute, Iori!

 

 _Iori_ : That! That is a trick of the light, I do not look cute! *angry* *angry*

 

 _Nagi_ : _My dear_ Iori, that is no trick of the light. You look absolutely wonderful in MagiKona cosplay and we will surely win the cosplay contest!

 

 _Mitsuki_ : Nagi, we're idols, remember? We probably shouldn't be cosplaying out in the open, much less participating in cosplay contests!

 

 _Nagi_ : I know this, _dearest_ Mitsuki! Which is why we are cosplaying from the episode “A Night at the Masquerade Ball! The Prince is a Rabbit!?” To keep our identities a _secret_ B)

 

Mitsuki: Wow, Nagi! You put a lot of thought into this, I'm proud of you! lol

 

The last message was sent right before Yamato arrived at the practice room and Yamato decides to send a quick good luck message to the others before turning to look back at Mitsuki who is still sitting on his chair, looking rather… dazed.

 

“Mitsu, you okay?”

 

Mitsuki breaks out of his little daze and looks away, a little blush caressing his cheeks. “Oh, no, it's nothing. So, you saw the messages they sent?”

 

“Yeah. Can't believe they’re going to enter a cosplay contest when we’re idols,” Yamato gives out a laugh and sighs dramatically, putting his hand to his heart. “Oh, youth! This Onii-san is happy to see the youngsters frolicking about in cute outfits, freely enjoying their youth before crushing responsibilities come for them-”

 

Mitsuki bursts out laughing at Yamato’s little monologue and Yamato smiles. _There's the smile I love to see._ “So, you wanna practice some moves before lunch or are you going to continue practicing in those heels? Which, by the way, where'd you get them?”

 

Mitsuki reaches down to untie the bows as he talks. “Yeah, I think I should take a break from these shoes. I don't wanna injure myself before the shoot. I'll probably wear them again later, anyway.” Yamato feels something in himself twitch at being able to see Mitsuki in heels again but he doesn't know what that _something_  could be. Anticipation? Likely. “And… they're manager's, actually. We both have the same size feet so she let me borrow hers for the week. I told her I'd take her out to dinner as thanks.”

 

Yamato feels a little pang in his chest. _Manager and Mitsu out for dinner? There's nothing wrong with that,_ he thinks, _we've all taken her out to dinner before so why do I feel…_

 

He cuts himself off. “That's nice. You better take care of those shoes or else she’ll murder you.”

 

Mitsuki rubs his feet, shoes already off. “Oh, don't worry about that. She gave me a list of Dos and Don'ts with her shoes and if I disobey any of it, I have to bring her cake from my parent's shop twice a week for two months. I mean, I _could_ bring her cake regardless, but a deal's a deal!” he puts on his socks and shoes and as he stands, he stretches, exposing his _very nicely_ toned stomach.

 

Mitsuki may have small stature. He may also have a face that has had him mistaken as a girl in more than one event, but Yamato knows he's very much a _man_. Yamato runs his eyes over that exposed skin of the MC’s stomach… the ridges of his abs, carved from the hard work outs the smaller man does to stay in shape, the way that little trail of dark orange hair leads into Mitsuki’s shorts leading to his-

 

Yamato gulps.

 

Yamato likes girls. Yamato also likes boys.

 

But right now?

 

Right now Yamato Nikaido _very much_ likes one Mitsuki Izumi.

 

Mitsuki lets out a tiny sound of pleasure as he releases his stretch. Yamato gulps again.

 

Very much.

\----

It's seven in the evening, and only Yamato and Mitsuki are home. After practice, they decided to stop by to buy some takeout food for dinner. Yamato decided to shower after eating, claiming he was tired from the rigorous work out Mitsuki decided to put him through earlier that day.

 

_“You’ve been slacking off on your workout regimen haven’t you, Yamato-san? I can tell!”_

 

_“Onii-san has had a lot of recordings lately! Can you blame me for wanting to rest sometimes?” Yamato is surprised. If Mitsuki has noticed that Yamato hasn't been working out, that means that Mitsuki has been sneaking many glances at him when they're in the changing room. **Or maybe my MonGen outfit really lets him know.**_

 

 _Mitsuki plants his hands on his hips, a stern look appearing on his cute face._ _“You’re an idol first and foremost! We have to keep in shape for our lives! Come on, I’m going to work you so hard you don’t know what hit you!”_

 

_“Oh? That’s a bit of a turn on for Onii-san, you know.”_

 

_Yamato should really think before he speaks._

 

_Mitsuki looks at him, mouth agape, a slight blush on his cheeks, but he quickly schools his face in a teasing expression. He’s been getting better at that, Yamato notices._

 

_“I see. Maybe I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Mitsuki winks as he heads towards their belongings._

 

_Yamato’s mind blanks and his mouth falls open._

 

_“That's a dangerous thing to say, Mitsu.” Yamato says with a dry throat._

 

_Mitsuki laughs, a sound that Yamato loves to hear. “Anyway, come on! Let’s go to the gym!”_

 

Yamato lets out a long sigh as he closes his eyes, laying on the couch after his shower, a bottle of juice in his hand instead of his precious beer that has been confiscated by Mitsuki until he completes at least two more days of “Mitsuki’s Idol Training Regimen”.

 

“Yamato-san?”

 

Yamato doesn't open his eyes as he already knows who it is.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to split this cake I got from my parents? There's only one slice left and I don't want to leave it sitting in the fridge any longer.”

 

Yamato laughs. “Sure, why not? But we just did your _rigorous_ work out, are you okay with eating sweets after that?” He sits up to let Mitsuki sit next to him, noticing he has the heels and earrings on again. _Huh_.

 

Mitsuki shoves him playfully with his shoulder as he sits, already taking a piece of cake into his mouth. Yamato watches as Mitsuki swallows, some of the cream lingering on his lips.

 

Carnelian colored eyes look up at him, a sort of _hungry_ look in his eyes as he runs his tongue along his lips to clean off the cream.

 

Was Yamato’s throat always this _dry_?

 

“I don't mind working out again after this.” Mitsuki crosses his legs, one over the other, _does he know I find people crossing their legs attractive_ , cutting a piece for the actor and holds it up to his lips.

 

Yamato looks at Mitsuki a little confused and plenty aroused. “You want to feed me?”

 

Mitsuki's face flushes red, lowering the fork back to the plate. “Oh, sorry, I just. Wasn’t thinking-” Yamato grabs Mitsuki’s wrist and brings the piece of cake towards his lips. “Mitsu, look at me.” and he does, maintaining eye contact as Yamato brings the cake into his mouth.

 

 _Sweet, just how Mitsu likes it._ Yamato licks his lips. “It’s really good, Mitsu.”

 

Mitsuki releases his breath in a shudder. “Ah, yeah. It is.”  

 

They finish the cake, feeding each other back and forth, always keeping eye contact.

 

Yamato takes the plate to the sink and washes it, taking out a bottle of juice for Mitsuki back on the couch. Mitsuki had taken off his sweater and tied it around his waist at some point and his legs are still crossed, but he's shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Mitsu, you alright? You keep fidgeting, are the shoes bothering you?” he sits in front of him, ready to remove the shoes himself if he has to.

 

“Uh, yeah, that's it. I think I wore them for too long so I'll just-”

 

“Will you let me take them off for you?” Yamato lightly traces the exposed part of Mitsuki’s feet, waiting. “If that is okay with you, of course.” He can't wait anymore. He has to touch him, even a little. He looks at Mitsuki’s feet, appreciative. His feet are well taken care of, just like how well he takes care of the rest of his body, always making sure to be in shape in between all the work they do. The young MC works so hard, they all do, but Mitsuki goes above and beyond to excel and it shows with all their lives, television appearances and Mitsuki's guest MC corners, and Yamato can't help but be proud of him.

 

He hums as he traces small circles above the foot then to his calves. He stops when he noticed Mitsuki still hasn't responded. “Mitsu, if you don't want me to-”

 

His voice is deep, commanding. “Take them off, _Shinkai_.”

 

Yamato blinks, taken aback, then it hits him _. Shinkai, huh? If he wants to roleplay, fine, I can roleplay._

 

The characters Shinkai and Carnelian don't really interact with each other in the Hoshimeguri special other than a scuffle where Shinkai is beaten by Carnelian in an ambush attempt to gather information on the infamous soothsayer Sardinia.

 

But that doesn't matter right now. They are Shinkai and Carnelian, not Yamato and Mitsuki.

 

 _“_ Of course, Your Majesty.” He stares into Mitsuki’s eyes as he uncrosses Mitsuki’s legs himself.

 

(It's so intimate, so _close,_ so close to what he's been wanting these last few years, in bed, in the shower. He wants to see Mitsuki fall apart by his touch, he wants to hear Mitsuki call his name, he wants to look into his eyes and tell him how he feels. _But this is “roleplay”_ , he thinks bitterly, _it won't be **my** name he calls_.

 

He decides he's going to look into Mitsuki’s eyes the entire time, to file it away for later.

 

He decides he's going to take what he can.)

 

With featherlight touches, he runs his fingers down Mitsuki’s exposed thighs to his ankles, causing the younger man to shiver, and Yamato tries not to chuckle. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

 

He feels the end of the bow and he tugs, slowly, so slowly, if only to be able to continue touching the orange-haired man. The bow is undone, and he does the same to the other, taking Mitsuki- no, _Carnelian’s_ , foot with the shoe still on in between both hands. He holds onto Carnelian’s calf with one hand, the other taking off the shoe, but not before he places a light kiss onto his ankle. He leaves his lips on there, looking at Mitsuki, waiting for him to pull away from Yamato’s touch.

 

He doesn't.

 

“What are you doing? Continue.” Mitsuki is trying to play it cool, Yamato can tell. The red color on the tip of his ears is a dead giveaway that Mitsuki doesn't have it all under control. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” He does the same with the other foot, handling it gently and he places another kiss on the same place.

 

“Kiss them,” Mitsuki commands, and Yamato obeys. He takes Mitsuki’s leg and peppers them with kisses starting from the top of his foot, around his calf, around his knee, up his thigh, biting it lightly, causing Mitsuki to gasp, before switching to the other leg and doing the same.

 

Right before he is able to bite him, though, he feels a gentle hand run through his hair, and he looks up. Mitsuki is blushing now, role clearly forgotten. “Ya-Yamato-san, I have... something I need to tell you.”

 

Yamato continues to gently hold onto Mitsuki’s leg, while his heart beats a thousand times a minute in his chest. In a small voice he asks, “What is it, Mitsu?” Mitsuki stays quiet for a few seconds, a minute before letting out a shaky breath, with eyes set with resolve.

 

“I like you, Yamato-san.”

 

Yamato’s eyes widen, dropping Mitsuki’s leg. He stares at him, stares at the one man he's been in love with for so long, since that night out in the courtyard that made him accept the drama offer.

 

He's loved him for so _long_.

 

Yamato doesn't know how to react, his heart beating so fast it _hurts_ and this causes Mitsuki to take his silence as a response.

 

Mitsuki sighs, defeated. “I see… I was a fool to think you might have felt something too. Forget about all this, Yamato-san.” He puts his head in between his hands, ashamed. “ _Shit_ , I can't believe I went out of my way to try and _seduce_ you when you don't even feel the sam-”

 

Yamato gently takes Mitsuki’s wrists away from his face and he wraps his arms around Mitsuki’s small frame. “No, Mitsu, you're wrong.”

 

Mitsuki shivers. “What-?”

 

“I love you, you know. Ever since that night in the courtyard when we were just starting out and you inspired me to take the acting job. Ever since that night, Mitsuki, I've loved you.”

 

Mitsuki grasps the back of Yamato's shirt, head placed on his chest right by Yamato’s heart. “W-wow, Yamato-san… that long? That- that makes me so happy! I'm so happy right now, I feel like I'm going to burst!” Yamato places a kiss on the crown of Mitsuki’s head, before putting his hands on his Mitsuki's cheeks, lifting his face up to him. “Well, I hope you don't burst because I would very much like to have my boyfriend be in one piece.”

 

Mitsuki laughs, the laugh filled with joy. “Boyfriend? Really?” And the smile he has on his face, with eyes shining with tears, _happy_ tears, Yamato wants to file that away too.

 

He plays with Mitsuki’s earrings as he says, “Well, only if you want to-” and he's cut off by Mitsuki who suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a clumsy kiss. It's messy, it's awkward, but it's their first kiss and it's _perfect_.

 

“Of course, old man! You think I spent all those months pining for you only to tell you ‘no’?” He's teasing, and his smile is blinding and Yamato didn't think it was possible he could fall more in love. Yamato laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead.

 

“So, _Mitsuki_ ,” he begins, lightly pushing Mitsuki back onto the couch and Yamato lowers himself back onto the floor, “were the heels really for practice or were they really for you to try and _seduce_ me? Because I gotta say, it worked either way.”

 

Mitsuki gives out a shy laugh. “I had read an interview of yours where you said you liked girls in heels, the ones with the ribbon, and well, I asked manager for some advice and she helped me pick out shoes and-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah, so you're saying these aren't manager's heels? They're _yours_?” Yamato is surprised, he didn't think Mitsuki would actually go out of his way to buy shoes- _heels_ , to be exact, just because _Yamato_ liked them.

 

“Yeah, they're mine. I mean- she did give me Dos and Don'ts for these shoes to keep them in good shape and I am going to take her out to dinner later as thanks so-”

 

“Mmmm, I see. So that means I get to see you in these heels whenever I want?” He rubs his hands on Mitsuki’s thighs, leaning over, nose to nose. “Yeah, if that's what you want, _Yamato-san_.” And they kiss, hot, searing, a complete 180 from their first kiss mere moments ago. Yamato cuts the kiss off, peppering kisses along Mitsuki’s face, neck, shoulders, anywhere he can reach before going back down to Mitsuki’s thighs. He kisses them, sucking and biting a line along the inside of his thigh before stopping before the shorts appear.

 

Mitsuki is a shuddering mess, face flush, eyes filled with want.

 

Yamato decides this look is in his Top 5 Favorite Mitsuki Looks.

 

He grins, moving onto the other thigh, sucking and biting hard causing Mitsuki to moan. “Sh-shit, Yama...to-san!”

 

Yamato licks the bite, a bright red spot now appearing on the younger man's beautiful thigh. He slides one of his fingers underneath the shorts, tracing the outline of Mitsuki’s boxer-briefs, teasing, as he tries to use the other hand to undo the jacket that has been wrapped around the slim waist. It's hard to do with one hand but Mitsuki notices and pushes Yamato's hand away, undoing the jacket himself, revealing a tent in his shorts.

 

Yamato has never been more turned on in his _life_.

 

He pulls up Mitsuki's shirt, and kisses from his navel to his chest to his shoulders. “Mitsu, can I-”

 

Before Yamato could finish his sentence, Mitsuki takes off his shirt, throwing it away to the side before once again crushing his lips with the leader. Mitsuki runs his hands over Yamato’s body, grasping his shirt to signal Yamato that he wants it _off_ , and Yamato obliges, throwing his shirt somewhere out of the way.

 

He stares at Mitsuki’s torso, his chest flush pink, his nipples perked, his beautifully defined abs moving with his breathing, the tent in his shorts…

 

_Yeah, I'm not gonna last._

 

He's taller than Mitsuki, and it's a little bit awkward and uncomfortable with his knees pressing hard against the couch but he straddles Mitsuki anyway.

 

Mitsuki lets out a shuddering laugh, running his hands down Yamato’s chest. “Ha… wow... I never thought I’d be the one being straddled…” it seems as if it were some sort of throw away comment, one that was probably not meant to be said out loud, but it makes Yamato frown nonetheless. Mitsuki may be small but he has every right to be on top, too. Yamato’s played with his ass with his fingers before but he's never actually bottomed for anyone...but tonight with Mitsuki, will be the first time. 

 

But he's going to take hold of the reins, just for these next few minutes.

 

Yamato grinds down, hard, making Mitsuki gasp. “Ah!” He grinds down again, softer this time, feeling the way their clothed erections feel against each other. Mitsuki moves along Yamato's thrusts, meeting him half way and then they are both panting, starting to sweat. “I- I guess those workouts really work, huh…” Mitsuki says in between gasps. Yamato is starting to get tired in the uncomfortable position so he stops and Mitsuki _whines_.

 

“Yamato-san?..”

 

“Let's move to my room. Onii-san can't sit properly on this small couch.”

 

Mitsuki nods, weakly getting off the couch, and they both grab their things before walking to the older man's room.

 

Yamato is trying really, _really_ hard not to slam Mitsuki against the wall and take him right then and there but he wants to make this as good as possible for the younger man. They've all talked about sex before; they can't help it when they're all men who live together. They all know Yamato has the most experience with sex, he's fooled around a bit back in high school, in a fit of rebellion and curiosity, then for pleasure in college. The rest of the guys haven't had any sex… that he knows of. But he's seen the way Iori and Riku look at the each other when they think the others aren't looking, or the way the normally extreme touchy Tamaki leaves sweet and tender touches against Sogo’s arm as they pass by each other and Nagi is too focused on MagiKona to think about sex.

 

But he doesn't want to think about them.

 

All he wants on his mind is Mitsuki.

 

They reach his room and Yamato immediately pushes Mitsuki against the door, sliding his leg in between the shorter man’s legs and kissing him hard. Mitsuki drops their things in favor of wrapping his arms around the taller man and moans into the kiss. Mitsuki grinds on Yamato’s leg and Yamato is loving every move. The orange haired man wraps his legs around Yamato’s waist and he takes this opportunity to walk them over to the bed. As he lays Mitsuki down, he sucks on his neck in between kisses. Mitsuki lightly pushes Yamato's face away, being careful with his glasses. “H-hey, old man! Don't leave any marks on my neck! Those are going to be hard to cover!” Yamato leans over to bite Mitsuki’s ears before whispering, “Onii-san here knows a thing or two about make up, you know. We'll make sure to cover it _perfectly_.” he goes back down to suck another mark higher than the last.

 

The olive haired man slips his fingers under the band of the other’s underwear, sliding his fingers around the band. “Hey, can we take these off?” Mitsuki nods and gives out a weak “yes” and lifts his hips for Yamato to remove his shorts and underwear in one go, revealing his flush erection, pre-cum beginning to show.

 

Yamato shivers.

 

He reaches towards his drawers pulling out a bottle of lube before he settles in between Mitsuki’s legs once more. Looking at Mitsuki's dick again, he removes the rest of his clothes and grabs the lube, spreading some over his fingers. Mitsuki looks at him, curious. “What are you doing?”

 

Yamato looks at him, hungry. “You'll see as long as you only look at me.” He takes Mitsuki in one hand and with the other, he reaches behind himself to rub circles around his entrance, staring into Mitsuki’s carnelian eyes.

 

 _It's been a while since I've done this, he_ thinks, _but it's worth it if it's with him._

 

He finally pushes in his finger, letting out a little sound as he works himself in. Mitsuki is trembling from watching and from Yamato's unsteady hand working on his dick. “Yamato-san… I want to touch you... Please...”

 

Mitsuki sits up, pulling on Yamato's arms to move him on his lap, their dicks touching. “Hand me the bottle,” Mitsuki says. “I want to do it for you…”

 

Yamato hums in a teasing tone as he grabs the bottle but hands it to him anyway. “Hm, do you know how to stretch an ass out properly or do I have to teach you?”

 

Mitsuki leans over and bites Yamato’s lips, making the older man groan. “ _This_ Onii-san knows a thing or two about stretching, you know. You wanna know something? I'm a healthy, young man with urges, lube and a pretty good imagination. I know what to do.”

 

And Yamato would have come then and there from those words alone.

 

Mitsuki opens the bottle and spreads the lube on his fingers and warms them up a little before reaching behind Yamato. He kisses his neck and whispers between kisses, “Are you sure you want me to top? I don't mind receiving, you know.” Yamato looks at him, a firm expression, “Mitsu, if I wanted to top, I would have, but right now I want you inside me, thrusting me senseless, but unless you want me to top then that's fine. I only want to do what you want since I know this is your first time doing this.” Mitsuki smiles softly, touched by Yamato’s thoughtfulness. He rubs his hands up and down Yamato’s waist, careful with the lube on his fingers, humming in thought. “Hmm, since we're already like this, I'll top, besides-” he leans over, sliding a finger inside Yamato, “I've always wanted to know how you felt like with my cock inside you.”

 

Blood rushes in different places, the erotic words coming out of Mitsuki’s lips so different from his usual self and Yamato _swears_ he's going to die.

 

They kiss hotly as Mitsuki continues to add another finger, then another, as Yamato grinds his dick against Mitsuki's abs. He feels as if he's going to come but he doesn't want to come like this, not without Mitsuki inside him.

 

“Mitsu, I'm ready, hurry-”

 

Mitsuki schools his face into something commanding. “Beg for it.”

 

“Hah… god, really?...”

 

“Beg.”

 

Yamato growls, frustrated. “Mitsuki, _please_ , for the love of god and my ass, just put it in!”

 

Breaking character, Mitsuki lets out a hearty laugh, startling Yamato, before pushing him down and spreading his legs. “That's good enough for me!” As he lines himself up, he kisses Yamato tenderly and whispers onto his lips, “I'm glad it's you.”

 

Yamato doesn't really cry, he's usually really good at holding back, but at that moment that Mitsuki spoke those words, he thought he would.

 

Mitsuki pushes in slowly, groaning as he makes his way in. Yamato gasps at the new sensation, at how the intrusion makes him feel full, at how it's Mitsuki the one doing this.

 

Once he fully enters, the young man lets out a shaky breath and a smile. “This is so new and it feels good, Yamato-san…”

 

“Just wait until you start moving then you- ah! Fuck!” Mitsuki pulls out then slams right back in, surprising the leader and begins to grunt with effort as he tries to maintain a steady rhythm.

 

Tries is the keyword, because even though Mitsuki has one of the best stamina in IDOLiSH7, after he hits a particular spot that made Yamato moan _loudly_ , Mitsuki could not keep his thrusts steady so he continues thrusting and pounding, his earrings swinging back and forth, his rhythm becoming more erratic as Yamato pumps himself in time with Mitsuki’s movements.

 

“Yama...to.. Yamato, I'm about to cum-”

 

“Mitsu…inside, please-”

 

Mitsuki nods and after a few more thrusts he cums inside Yamato and Yamato _loves_ the way Mitsuki’s face looks as he cums, he _loves_ the way it feels. Yeah, it's sticky and gross but he can't help but love it because it's Mitsuki’s.

 

He's so far gone.

 

Mitsuki pulls out, grimacing at the cum covering Yamato's ass and then looks at Yamato’s leaking member.

 

“Yamato-san, you haven't cum yet… wait-”

 

Yamato stops pumping and frowns. “Mitsu, I'm very close, what is it-?”

 

“I want to suck you off.”

 

Yamato swallows, “uh, sure, go ahead. I'll warn you when I'm close so you can pull off.”

 

Mitsuki nods as he positions himself in between Yamato's legs and he sucks on the inside of his thighs like Yamato had done to him earlier, the pain making Yamato's dick harder. He sucks on Yamato's abdomen and his nipples then up to his shoulders and biceps. Yamato laughs, “My arms, really?” Mitsuki hums in response, “Yeah, I've always loved your arms… you should wear sleeveless shirts more often.”

 

The leader considers this, “Maybe, if only to make you happy.” and Mitsuki laughs before passionately kissing Yamato’s neck and lips before taking Yamato into his hand.

 

He pumps as he works himself down Yamato's body once more and when he reaches the leaking dick, he makes sure Yamato's eyes are on him before licking the pre-cum off.

 

Yamato swears he stopped breathing.

 

He licks and licks, putting the tip of his tongue on the slit, before swallowing the olive haired man’s member into his mouth. Yamato jumps, the inside of Mitsuki’s mouth hot and inviting. Mitsuki sucks hard once, twice, making Yamato squirm, wanting release. “Mitsu, _please_ , can you please start, I'm ready to cum, _please_.”

 

Mitsuki takes the dick out of his mouth, a playful grin on his lips. “You sure are whiny, old man.”

 

“I have the man of my dreams right in front of me in between my legs, offering to suck my dick after pounding my ass and cumming inside, so don't you think I'm ready to explode by now?” Yamato pushes his glasses back in place where they've been barely hanging on, his cheeks burning red.

 

Mitsuki giggles, _giggles_ , “Man of your dreams, hmmm? That's the highest compliment coming from you.”

 

“Mitsu, I would very much like to _cum_ , if you know what I mean-ah!” Mitsuki swallows him whole again, taking it all at one, Yamato’s dick hitting the back of his throat without so much of a gag. “Stop!!! Taking me by surprise! There's only so much this heart can take!”

 

Mitsuki laughs with a dick in his mouth and Yamato is mortified… embarrassed? Endeared? Either way, Mitsuki Izumi is laughing with a _dick_ in his mouth and Yamato is filled with embarrassment and ten thousand different emotions towards him that he covers his face with his hands as Mitsuki _finally_ starts sucking him off properly.

 

“Ah, fuc-k, Mitsu- I'm going to come soon, please, please-” Yamato is .01 seconds away from cumming and when Mitsuki lightly bites Yamato's dick, Yamato screams- forgetting to tell Mitsuki to pull away- and he cums inside Mitsuki’s mouth, startling the young man, making him pull away as some cum lands on his face and Yamato realizes later, mortified, on his earrings as well.

 

Yamato can barely keep his eyes open, well spent and tired, but he sees Mitsuki _swallow_ and lick his lips as he touches the cum on his face.

 

“Oh, god, Mitsu- did you, did you just _swallow my cum_? Please tell me you didn't. I will die right now if you did.”

 

Yamato is far from shy but having your cum swallowed by the guy you like kind of makes you self-conscious.

 

Mitsuki licks his lips again and leans over Yamato. “Wanna find out?” _He's covered in cum and he still has the gall to act like this?! Mitsu really is dangerous!_ Yamato accepts the kiss anyway because he'd kiss any flavor that comes from Mitsuki even if it _is_ his own cum.

 

They kiss slow, taking their time exploring each other's mouths, relishing in the afterglow of their first night together.

 

“Mitsuki Izumi,” Yamato says, breaking the kiss and looking at the one he loves, “do you want to go out with me? Be my boyfriend, watch cheesy movies with me, go out to dinner, and all that jazz?”

 

Mitsuki rolls his eyes. “Yamato Nikaido, that proposal was sooo romantic, I'm totally swept off my feet, but” Mitsuki lays on Yamato's chest, still gross and covered in sweat and cum, but Yamato doesn't care. “Yeah, of course I’d date you. You're the only one I ever think about and the only one I want to spend my time like this with. I-” he looks up at the leader's eyes, “I love you.”

 

Yamato's eyes prickle with tears and he turns away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sh-shit, Mitsu. Am I really allowed to have this? To be with you? I'm ridiculously happy but I can't help but feel like this is some sort of dream. Sometimes I feel like I'm not deserving any love, yours or the rest of the guys because of all the secrets I kept from you all for the longest time...”

 

Mitsuki sits both of them up, placing Yamato practically on his lap, and grabs the duvet, covering both their bodies with it as he talks. “This isn't a dream, Yamato-san, you know that. This is 100% real. I know you've been through a lot... and I know you have trouble opening up but you're progressing. You're showing us your vulnerable side and everyone can see that you’re trying. We've loved you since before you told us before your secrets and we love you now, leader. IDOLiSH7 and I? We love you, the President, Tsumugi-manager, Banri, TRIGGER, and even Re:vale- we all love you. We're not going to leave you alone because of that. You're loved, Yamato.”

 

And the tears that he’s been trying to hold back suddenly burst like a dam that has been broken.

 

Yamato cries.

 

He cries and cries and the tears just won't stop. He lets Mitsuki take off his glasses and holds him in his arms, patting his head and humming some sort of lullaby to soothe him.

 

Yamato stops crying a few minutes later, with Mitsuki pressing kisses on the crown of his head. “Come on, old man. We should get cleaned up before the guys come home.”

 

The leader hums putting on his glasses, “I don't know, Mitsu... the pounding you gave my ass really wore me out, so you're probably going to have to carry me to the bathroom.” He smiles as best as he could, with puffy eyes and a wobbly voice, but it makes Mitsuki laugh anyway.

 

“How about I drag your naked ass there letting you get carpet burn?” Mitsuki gets off the bed and only puts on his shorts, reaching for Yamato's pants.

 

“Ah, Mitsu, is this really the way you're going to treat me after sex?” Yamato places his wrist on his forehead dramatically and sighs.

 

“Haha! Be quiet and hurry up!” Mitsuki throws Yamato's pants to his face and Yamato puts them on, then follows Mitsuki to the bathroom. They clean themselves up and bathe quickly before heading back into Yamato's room after Mitsuki thoroughly cleans the earrings. Once inside, the actor lends Mitsuki a shirt to sleep in and even though their rooms aren't far apart,Yamato doesn't want to stay away from his boyfriend that soon.

 

 _Boyfriend, huh?_ Yamato lets the word sink in, savoring it.

 

They lay in bed, facing each other, fingers interlocked.

 

Yamato looks at Mitsuki, taking in his messy hair and his glowing skin, the blush on his cheeks, the way his eyes sparkle in the dark to file it away for later.

 

(And maybe Yamato won't have to file anything anymore. Not the way Mitsuki says his name as if it's the only word he knows. Not the way Mitsuki looks at him as if he's heaven on earth….

 

 _Yeah_ , he thinks as he stares into carnelian eyes slowly drift closed, _I don't have to do that anymore_.

  
_I’ll have the real Mitsuki with me from now on._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i reread this in 3 different documents on 2 different devices so if anything seems off, i'm sorry.
> 
> if you wanna chat about i7 or anything (i'm shy, though....) come find me on twitter @ darkslayertier !


End file.
